Hyuuchiha Drabbles
by uchihaotakuhime
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Arguments**

_BAM_!

The door slammed shut with a force that shook the modest Uchiha apartment. Itachi jumped in his study chair as he was shook from his thoughts. He winced as he heard cupboards slamming and random outbursts of curse words. After a few minutes of this, he groaned. There was no way he could continue concentrating with this noise. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing a long sigh.

There was only one person who could make Sasuke fly into a genuine rage like that. Two people, actually, counting himself, and it wasn't the orange-clad ninja. With Naruto, it was more of a continuous simmer and steam that eventually boiled off into indifference after a small fistfight. If Sasuke was left unattended, this whole building would come crashing down.

Itachi heaved himself out of his comfy chair, running his fingers through his silky hair that was left unbound. He shuffled into his slippers and made his way into the kitchen where his younger brother was going on a rampage.

"FUCK!" Sasuke seethed, throwing his ANBU gear off one by one onto the kitchen table. A glass of water was knocked over in the process, landing onto the tile with a crash. His dark eyes threatened to change into a deadly red as he raised his fist, poised to punch the wall in front of him.

"Sasuke." Itachi's deep voice warned. Sasuke's wild eyes shot up to meet his brother's patient ones. Itachi was leaning against the wall connecting the family room and the hallway to their rooms, glasses perched on top of his head. "Doushita?"

Sasuke was silent as he fumed, lowering his arm. He straightened himself to his full height, taking a deep breath slowly, knowing full well that if he let his temper get the best of him, he would suffer the consequences directly from his older brother.

"Hinata?"

The younger brother stiffened at the name, but he sighed and nodded once. He hung his head, ruffling his hair in frustration. "That girl—!"

Itachi exhaled slowly before making his way to the table and sliding into one of its chairs, knowing that Sasuke was getting ready to vent. His brother had a sort of scary way of being possessive and protective over the Hyuuga heiress. Neji did too, but he handled it a little more coolly. Hell, Itachi himself could act the same way at times, so he couldn't blame his brother. She had been the only girl in their lives who mattered, besides their mother. And after their mother's death, she still was.

But Itachi couldn't understand why those two had so many arguments with each other. Maybe it was because they were closer in age. They spent a lot of time together. Whenever Hinata got into a disagreement with Itachi, she was often terrified of him, scared more of his silence than Sasuke's rage. But with Sasuke, she could be equally stubborn, matching both the volume of his voice and the fury in his eyes. They fought often, stood up for each other whenever they needed it, and above all, loved each other—always.

So it was understandable that Sasuke was having his tantrum. No one pissed him off more than the people he loved the most.

"What is she thinking going on an S-ranked mission into Cloud territory? CLOUD territory? With her Hyuuga eyes? To the same country that kidnapped her? Alliance or not, that won't stop some bastards from going after her." Itachi could almost see the sparks of electricity shooting out from the hairs on his brother's head as he paced in the kitchen. "And she fucking left without telling me! I had to strangle the dobe to get so much as a location for their mission."

"She knew you'd try to stop her," Itachi said flatly, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He put his chin on his fist, a lazy loll in his posture.

"I could have went with her! It would have been fine. She always asks me to go with her, _especially_ when I have no missions for the next month. But she chooses Nara and Inuzuka?" Sasuke banged his fist on the table, causing Itachi give his brother an irritated look.

"You don't know what qualifications the hokage had for this particular mission, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly. "Kiba is her teammate. They trust each other and they've been on countless missions together. Shikamaru is one of her closest friends, too."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red again. "I don't understand how, that lazy bastard. I don't know how Hinata wants to be around him."

"What do you expect?" Itachi rose from his chair, ready to push past his brother back towards his room. "She spent most of her time growing up at Kurenai's. Shikamaru spent his time under Asuma. And now, they both help take care of their child." He sighed. "Stop being a jealous, spoiled brat."

His younger brother flew up, ready to punch his brother in the face, before he was stopped by two fingers to the forehead. "Itai!" he growled, pouting the same way he had when he was a child.

"Hinata can take of herself, foolish little brother." Itachi leaned over his brother, red glinting his own eyes in warning. "You trying to protect her by not letting her do anything is insulting. She gets that enough from her family. You should know better, out of all people."

There was a long pause as Sasuke sulked. "She didn't even say bye," he muttered after while, a hurt expression on his face and his anger forgotten. Itachi smiled as he walked away, glancing back to catch Sasuke put his head in his arms.

That boy had odd ways of showing love.

* * *

A soft knock sounded at the door three weeks later. Itachi opened the door to the very source of the gloom and tension that had been hanging over his and his brother's apartment.

"Itachi-nii," she greeted warmly, smiling that bright smile the Uchiha brothers loved so much. A knot in his stomach that he didn't realize he had unraveled and he relaxed. He could tell that she had just come back from her mission and given her report, since she was dressed in a simple Hyuuga standard shirt and dark, long pants instead of her jounin vest. Her damp hair and familiar sweet smell of cinnamon told him that she had already bathed, and he was touched that she made an effort to come straight to their apartment.

"Hinata." Itachi smiled back. "Okaeri." He opened the door wide to let her inside. "How was your mission?"

Hinata wandered in the apartment, setting a paper bag on the table and made her way to the couch. "It was good. Tiring. Easy." She yawned and stretched before plopping gracefully onto the cushions. "I brought onigiri." She pinkened as she looked up expectantly at Itachi, her eyes beckoning him to sit next to her.

"Arigatou," Itachi said simply, obliging to her request as he sank down onto the couch and rested the length of his arm on the back of the couch.

Hinata drew closer to his side and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. "It's good to be home," she sighed contently. Automatically, Itachi brought his hand to her shiny hair and ran his fingers through her it before he even realized it. It was probably after all years when she was a genin and would come to him crying after killing someone on her mission. Or when her father had embarrassed her in front of her clan. It was the only way she would stop crying and fall asleep.

After a few minutes of silence, Itachi said, "You fought with Sasuke before you left."

He felt the heiress freeze. "A-aa." Itachi could almost imagine her brow wrinkle and lips turn down. "He was being mean."

Itachi's mind wandered as Hinata leaned against him, slowly drifting off to sleep.. She rarely lost her temper except to Sasuke, when he was being too protective. He knew she hated arguing. He knew it hurt her when Sasuke tried to shelter her all the time, even though he knew she was almost as strong as he was. Everyone else hardly believed in her, and one of the people she thought trusted her abilities had doubted her. Itachi could only imagine how much it stung.

Their silence was interrupted as the door slammed open. Hinata jumped as it banged close, cringing deeper into Itachi's chest as she felt Sasuke's smothering chakra.

"You're back," he said tonelessly, although the way his eyes flickered quickly betrayed his worry and relief. Itachi sensed that he had all but sprinted back from training when he heard that Hinata was back from her mission.

"Ah—tadaima," she said almost incomprehensibly. Hinata lowered her eyes from his gaze.

"Okaeri," Sasuke mumbled, sinking down on the couch next to them. He studied her for a few seconds as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

His eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. "You're hurt," he accused, catching one of her arms swiftly and inspecting it with his sharp eyes.

"J-just a scratch!" she snatched her arm away and almost slapping Itachi in the process.

"Your arm is covered in bruises and cuts," he said angrily. "You think I can't see?" His voice was rising at the same rate as his temper. "I can smell the blood on you, Hinata."

"It doesn't hurt," Hinata insisted, backing away from Sasuke into Itachi's side.

Itachi sighed his signature sigh. How many years did he have to deal with their bickering? Always the peacemaker, always the shoulder to cry on, the mediator. He loved them both so much, but their way of showing they loved each other was often frustrating. Sasuke almost smothered them with his love, the way he pushed his way into their business everytime he was concerned.

Sasuke jumped up from the couch. "You never take care of yourself!"

Hinata followed him, drawing herself up to try to meet his height. "Sasuke, I'm not a child! I am a jounin, just like you!"

"Then put yourself first for once!" he spat. "Stop doing so much for other people! That's the reason why you get hurt all the time!"

"You're saying I'm weak," she accused, her voice shaking as tears started forming in her eyes. Hinata never backed down from her stance, although her fists were quivering from rage.

"Oh please, don't cry." Sasuke growled sarcastically.

"Don't fight with her, Sasuke." Itachi had gotten off the couch, standing in between them, much like he had when they were younger and they got into one of their arguments.

Hinata trembled, hiding behind Itachi's arm. "I don't need you to worry about me all the time, Sasuke!" Her white eyes flashed.

'I don't even know why I bother or try." Sasuke shot back. "I even don't know why I care." He crossed his arms.

His words hurt and they all knew it. Sasuke was one of the few who actually did care for Hinata's well-being and always had. Hinata's little hands curled into tight fists and her lips quivered.

"I'm leaving!" she warned, stepping away from Itachi and right back up to Sasuke.

"Yeah, _leave_. Go to Shikamaru." Sasuke sneered.

Hinata drew her fist back and punched Sasuke in the face.

It was hard telling who was more surprised, herself or the Uchiha brothers. She had never, ever raised a hand against anyone, other than in a spar. She had never, ever hit Sasuke. No matter how much of a brat he was being.

A stunned Sasuke stared at a horrified Hinata. He lifted his hand to his nose, catching the little trickle of blood that started running down his mouth.

"That fist was definitely not gentle." Itachi remarked awkwardly, snorting into his arm as he took in his brother's appearance.

There was a moment of silence before the three burst out into peals of laughter.

Hinata collapsed into Sasuke's arms. "Gomene, Sasuke," she whispered, burying her face into his shirt.

"No, Im sorry," Sasuke muttered back, albeit begrudgingly. "I never meant what I said." His arms tightened around her as he nestled his face in her hair. He breathed in and closed his eyes, feeling better at once.

"Can't you just say you're worried and you can't stand when you're not around Hinata?" Itachi deadpanned, before his lips turned up in a teasing grin. They all knew Sasuke's anger was just a display of his fear of losing someone again.

"Shut up, nii-san." Sasuke tried to avoid Hinata's curious face gazing up at him.

He leaned his forehead onto hers, their signature sign of saying "I'm sorry, forgive me," and "I forgive you" or "I missed you" or "I love you" and "I know." Itachi had first seen it when they were kids.

Itachi shook his head, smiling exasperatedly at the pair. He shuffled towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "If you don't hurry up, Sasuke, I'm going to eat all the onigiri. Save your griping until after Hinata has rested." He reached into the brown paper bag. "She doesn't need to babysit another brat," he said under his breath, only slightly teasing.

Sasuke's head shot up and he scowled. "I heard that!"

Hinata suppressed a giggle, putting her delicate fingers over her lips. She danced away from Sasuke into the kitchen, winking at the forlorn-looking teenager saying, "I don't mind, Itachi-nii!" She threw her arms over Itachi, who was now lounging at the table munching contentedly. "He's my favorite brat, anyway."

"You know, sometimes I think you two are more difficult to deal with than Naruto," Sasuke muttered, after following the pair into the kitchen.

"We know," Itachi and Hinata deadpanned in response, looking at each other knowingly and sharing a chuckle and a giggle afterwards.

Sasuke snatched the paper bag away from his brother and quickly stuffed one of its contents into Hinata's mouth. He snorted at the sight of the dainty heiress, her eyes wide with surprise, as he claimed the chair closest to his brother. "Baka."

"I don't know how you don't hate him, Hinata," Itachi choked, hiding his laugh at the doe-eyed girl, mouth full of onigiri, who had narrowed her eyes in Sasuke's direction.

She took the onigiri out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him, another habit she had picked up years ago, and received a similar gesture in response. She laughed and settled comfortably on Itachi's lap, borrowing Itachi's signature move and learning forward to flick Sasuke in the forehead. "Because I love him." The subject of her statement relaxed as he reached up to catch her hand, keeping it in his own.

The older Uchiha snaked an arm around her waist. "Welcome home, hime," he murmured, reveling with the two in the peaceful moment and saying the words that have been running though his and his brother's minds. "It's never the same without you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Nii-san**

Callused fingertips traced the Hiragana on the small headstone. "Hyuuga Neji," she whispered as she read the name. Hinata leaned forward in her perfect kneeling position to place white chrysanthemums neatly on top of the gray stone. _Hi, Neji-nii-san. I'm here to visit you._ A soft breeze kissed Hinata's cheek almost in reply and her soft pink lips turned up in a sad smile. She brought her hands together in prayer and bowed her head, closing her fathomless white eyes.

_Are you happy where you are, Neji-nii-san? Tell Hizashi-ji-san I said hello..._ Her eyebrows met in the middle. _We're all helping rebuild the village right now. It's busy. Everyone seems fine, when they smile, but I can see in their eyes that they're missing everyone they lost. Chichiue stays by your memorial a lot. I think he misses you, but of course, he won't say it out loud. _Hinata smiled sadly.

A tendril of silky hair brushed her face and she reached up to tuck the strand behind her ear. _Ah—my hair is almost longer than yours was, nii-san. Softer and shinier, too. I don't have bangs anymore because I never really had time to cut them anymore, and Chichiue says I look more and more like Hahaue everyday. Hanabi cut hers to her shoulder. She said it gets in her way when she spars, even though she still puts it in a ponytail. Honestly, she looks more like you and father now. _

She paused again as a tear ran down her cheek and her hands made fists at her side._ Ne, nii-san. Thank you for saving me. You helped me save Naruto-kun. You helped saved the world. Demo… _Her heart clenched and her body folded painfully in response. Her eyes squeezed together and she fell forward on the ground, her forehead pressing against her knees. _It's supposed to be me right here, isn't it? Is it my fault you died, Nii-san? I think about it everyday. You did so much for me and I did nothing for you. I-I wish—I could have been stronger. For you—and for Naruto-kun. What can I do? I'm always so weak. Even now, I should be strong. For father, for Hanabi, for the clan. For Konoha. But I'm weak and I'm here again, crying—always crying. Help me be strong, nii-san. Please, help me. _Hinata choked on a sob. _ I miss you a lot…_

"Nii-san..."

Hinata's head shot up as a deep voice finished her thoughts. She swiped at the tears on her cheek. She rose slowly to her feet and turned towards the direction of the voice. A dark figure a few rows from her stood over another headstone. "Sasuke-kun…" she murmured, recognizing his tousled hair and nonchalant stance.

Her movement apparently caught the legendary shinobi's eyes and his sharp ears heard her whisper his name. He glared at her before turning stubbornly away from her line of sight.

"A-ah. Gomen, Sasuke-kun," she ducked her head. "I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything." She clasped her hands together nervously, ashamed to have caught the Uchiha in such a private mood, and clutched the rest of her flowers to her chest.

"What are you doing here? Don't the Hyuugas have their own cemetery?" he said shortly.

"Hai," she nodded. "D-demo…they put a headstone for the Hyuugas that were killed at war on the 4th great shinobi war cemetery grounds too." She shyly and cautiously made her way over to stand next to him, although he stiffened as she approached.

"I think it's nice that Neji-nii-san is honored by both the Hyuuga clan and village." Hinata watched him place his hands in his pockets. She knew he was uncomfortable having a conversation with other people other than his old teammates, especially since he had just returned to the village. "The Uchihas have their own cemetery as well, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "I thought it was the least I could do for my brother," he said gruffly, pointing to the stone with his chin. "He wasn't a traitor."

Hinata gazed down at the plain headstone. "Uchiha Itachi," she read. Although there were no flowers on it, she could tell that it was maintained well from the shine that reflected off of its surface. "Your nii-san—he was important to you."

Sasuke paused for a moment, almost as if debating with himself whether or not he wanted to keep talking to a girl he hadn't seen in years. But he heard the sincerity in her voice and somehow sensed that she was the same as him. He caught the redness that contrasted sharply within her white eyes. He noticed the trembling of her voice and the wetness that sat on her long, dark lashes. Somehow, he knew she was safe to talk to.

"He was the greatest person I ever knew. He made me into who I am today. There was a lot of time that we missed together because of conflict and hatred and misunderstanding, and I regret it." He looked at his sandals while Hinata listened to his words echo her own history with her cousin. Sasuke's voice was calm and his face was composed, but his eyes—and it was always his eyes, for some reason—reflected some of his inner emotions before they flickered away. Maybe it was her 'all-seeing eyes,' or maybe just her caring, perceptive personality, but she could never miss seeing the truth in someone else's eyes.

"My nii-san…" he trailed off, looking in the distance towards the center of the village.

"…made me strong." Hinata finished automatically.

She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes widening in embarrassment at the reflexive response. Sasuke reddened slightly at the fact that he admitted such a thing to her. Their eyes met for a second and they looked away quickly.

Hinata hid her fingers in her sleeves nervously and she bit her lower lip. "Gomen…it's just that—that's how I was with my nii-san, too." She felt peace knowing that someone shared the same feelings she did, and the pain in her heart lessened with Sasuke's words. _Thank you, Neji-nii-san, for sending me someone like Sasuke-kun._

A memory of the fight between the two Hyuuga cousins briefly appeared in Sasuke's mind. He compared the timid expression and weak stance of the short-haired girl from his memory to the strong, yet saddened, white eyes and the tall posture of the woman in front of him. Like him, she must have went through a lot of change. Did their nii-sans really affect them that much? He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ano…I'm glad they put a headstone for Itachi-san too, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly. "He was a true hero."

"I don't think he really wanted anyone to know…" he began, shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the other. "But I do. He did just as much for this village as Naruto or any of the other shinobi. He deserves it."

Hinata tilted her head up to peer at his face. "I can tell that you really loved your nii-san," she smiled softly. He met her gaze and nodded slightly in discomfort. Somehow he felt uncomfortable when she looked at him.

She turned to face him. "Please take the rest of my flowers to put on his headstone." She extended her arm towards him, and Sasuke reached out slowly to take the flowers in one hand.

"Arigatou," he mumbled. They both stood silently for a few minutes. Sasuke bent down to place the chrysanthemums on the headstone, brushing the edge lightly with his fingers. He stayed in that position for a moment before straightening up to his full height and sighing.

Again, Hinata caught the relief in his eyes before he closed them, as well as the small grin that appeared at the corner of his lips. She knew he was talking to his brother in his heart. She smiled at his expression, thinking that it was kind of nice sharing these types of thoughts and feelings with someone else. _It's not lonely when we think about you, ne, Neji-nii-san? Itachi-san?_

Hinata touched his arm lightly and he opened his eyes to look at her curiously. "I'll see you next time, Sasuke-kun. It was good to talk to you." She bowed. "Oh—and welcome back to the village." Hinata flashed him another beautiful smile before turning and trotting off.

Sasuke turned to watch her leave and his head cocked to the side. "Next time?" It was weird and it was painful coming back to Konoha, with all his memories flooding back at the sight of his childhood home. It still felt as lonely as it ever had as he was growing up, but he felt the presence of his family in his heart more ever before. He took a deep breath and turned his face to the warm, morning sun, closing his eyes and turning his lips up in a relaxed, contented smile. "It's going to be interesting these next couple of years, ne, nii-san?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boys Get Together**

"In any case, I still think Ino has a better body than Sakura," Kiba finished grandly, reaching across the table to steal some chips from Chouji. The bulkier ninjia glared at the wild beast-boy, whether it was directed at Kiba's comment about his platinum blonde teammate or the fact that he took some of the hungry man's food, no one would ever know.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He admitted that this was a "normal" teenage guy thing to do—sit around with your male friends and discuss girls. Naruto had begged them all to come over to hang out and eat dinner at his hellhole of an apartment. Reluctant to eat ramen, the rest of the boys agreed, only if they all brought food to share. Amazingly, thanks to Chouji, they had more than enough food to spare, so someone suggested inviting the girls over. Somehow, the thought of Sakura hanging out in his apartment set Naruto off in some kind of fantasy world and soon they were arguing about which girl they all liked better. Sasuke had yet to offer his own input into the conversation. Instead, he took another sip of his tenth cup of tea as his listened boredly to the chatterboxes he grudgingly called his friends, taking a few bites here and there.

"Whatever, Kiba! Sakura's the best in anything!" Naruto argued back just as loudly. "She's slim and strong, and damn, she can pack a punch. She's strong _and_ sexy. " He waved his chopsticks to emphasize his point.

"I agree!" Lee said noisily, leaning forward onto the table with a sparkle in his wide eyes. He reached across Neji to place his face in the middle of the conversation. "No other flower's beauty compares to that of my Sakura blossom!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba waved him off. "Well, what about Anko-san?" He grinned wolfishly, cocking his brow. "She's not bad. And she's got a huge rack."

"Please keep it limited to people to our age," Shino interrupted. "I don't want hear your usual comments about Tsunade-sama." He calmly brought a glass of water to his lips.

"Hehheh," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Um," Kiba's eyes went towards the ceiling as he thought. He wolfed down more of the meat that was in front of him. "Ten Ten?" he asked, his mouth still stuffed with food

"What about Ten Ten?" Lee gave him an curious look. "I don't see anything feminine about her at all."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You idiot," he muttered under his breath. "You'd get pummeled if Ten Ten heard that." He reached towards his own tea cup, inspecting the outside suspiciously for any signs of dirt. Like Sasuke, he hadn't contributed much to the conversation either.

"You're wrong," Shino shook his head. "I see grace, power, and beauty in the way Ten Ten handles her weapons. Only a true woman would be able to do that."

"I _see_," Kiba chortled and jabbed Shino in his side, a teasing glint to his eyes. Shino responded by slapping his teammate's callused hands away, his face contorted into an irritated expression behind his sunglasses.

"Who else is there?" Lee asked slowly, chewing on a piece of beef. His bushy eyebrows met in concentration. "Oh!" The boy's eyes widened even more. "How about Hinata-san?"

Sasuke's looked up quickly, exchanging a glance with Neji. They both hated when men gawked at, or even noticed, the shy girl's beauty. They were thankful for her baggy jackets and long pants and prided themselves in being the only ones who she was comfortable with enough reveal her body. They'd seen the stares men of all ages had given her when she jogged by in form-fitting clothes early in the morning and had to hold each other back from demolishing their faces for Hinata's sake. Luckily, she remained as naïve and oblivious as ever.

Naruto cocked his head. "Eh? What about Hinata? She's nice, I guess. And pretty cute."

Kiba snickered. "I think Hinata has the best body out of all the kunoichi in Konoha." He stuffed his face with more barbeque. "Right, Shino?" He didn't notice the glare that Sasuke threw his way.

It irritated Sasuke how the bug boy nodded without hesitation. He had forgotten that Hinata had no problem taking off her jacket in front of her teammates. Sasuke's fists clenched underneath the table. They were _so_ not going there. Not if he could help it.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously, his face opening up into an interested expression. "I've never seen her body before. She just looks short to me."

"Well, for one," Kiba started, beginning to motion with his hands. "She has huge—."

"Say one thing about Hinata-sama's breasts, and I'll kill you, Inuzuka." Neji snapped from the opposite side of the table.

"Eh? So you noticed them too, Hyuuga?" Kiba grinned mischeviously. He raised an eyebrow.

Neji pinkened at the jab. He crossed his arms and turned his face away, closing his eyes in annoyance. "Che."

"It's pretty hard not to notice," Shikamaru said, one hand on his chin. It was the first they had heard from him since they had started eating. "It's kind of distracting sometimes."

"Even you, Shikamaru?" Naruto's eyes widened, but Shikamaru just shrugged in response.

"Her waist is tiny," Shino said simply. "And her hips are wide, so it just accentuates her curves even more. You really can't ignore it."

"Her hair shines like a thousand suns!" Lee called out noisily next to Neji's ear, who shoved his face away from him in retaliation. "And her taijutsu is very respectable." He nodded vigorously, as if it helped emphasize his point.

"And her ass—" Kiba gulped down his next words as he received threatening, dark looks from both Sasuke and Neji. He laughed nervously. "I mean—her legs are super long for a short person." He continued to devour his meat. "Suuuper long."

"She's got a _great_ personality," Sasuke muttered sarcastically, trying subtly to divert the conversation away from Hinata's body. He absentmindedly twirled his teacup in his hands with his head on one hand. He could see the boys imagining Hinata in their brains as they continued describing various sections of her body. Unfortunately, he only drew the attention of his friends. He looked up to see them staring at him. "What?"

"Nani?" Naruto grinned widely at his friend, leaning annoying close to his side. "What do you like about her, Sasuke?" he pointed his chopsticks at him as he spoke.

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, isn't she your girlfriend, Sasuke-san?"

"Uh..no?" He regretted ever opening his mouth in the first place.

"Really?" Lee paused. "I thought I always see you two together." He shrugged and continued to stuff his face with food.

Neji snorted. "He wishes she was his girlfriend." He sniffed disdainfully. "It's a good thing Hinata-sama is so oblivious. You're her _best friend_, after all."

"Better chances for me than being her cousin," Sasuke shot back, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Ah, so you _do_ like her!" Kiba chortled. "Are you blushing?" He narrowed his eyes as if to inspect the Uchiha's face closer. Sasuke flipped him off, and Kiba responded by mouthing _Bite me, asshole_.

"Just stop, Kiba," warned Shino. "Why? Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke would—."

"Yeah, yeah," his teammate shrugged him off. "They'd kill me, kick my ass, blah blah." He turned back towards Sasuke. "So what do you like about Hinata, eh?"

Sasuke blinked. "Her face?" he blurted dumbly. There was no way he was admitting that he liked her.

"Well, that's pretty obvious." Shikamaru snorted.

"You don't really look at her do you, dumb bastard?" Kiba looked at him incredulously. "You don't deserve her at all."

"Fuck you," Sasuke snarled. He stood up abruptly leaning toward the Inuzuka. "She's the nicest, most caring person I've ever met in my life. Her smile is all I need to fucking get through life, and it when it's directed to me, and only me, even better." He tried to stop himself, but his mouth kept running. _What the fuck are you saying?!_ the back of his mind screamed at him, but there was an urge in his subconscious thoughts to claim the Hyuuga heiress for his own, to tell the other boys that she was his and only his. He wanted them to know that there were things about her that only he knew about and that made her rightfully his, so they all should just fuck off. And so he kept going, "I love everything about her—her neck, her little chin, her hands, and her touch—everything! And her lips—Kami, those lips—are damn addicting and if anyone else tries to fucking try anything with her, I'll kill you!" He stared back at a bunch of surprised faces, and he could feel his face heating. _Fuck_. He was sure would never hear the end of this.

"You kissed her?" Neji gaped, interrupting the silent moment.

"I-I couldn't resist, okay? Punch me later, if you want." He avoided everyone's gazes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, mentally punching himself for his outburst and wished he could disappear. The things Hinata could make him do…

"Wow, teme," Naruto said slowly, impressed at Sasuke's confession. "You must really like her."

"Yeah, she's all those things you guys said, but…she's more," He ran his fingers through his hair shyly, and the room remained quiet at the genuine manifestation of his feelings. It wasn't very often Uchiha Sasuke admitted even a hint of his emotions, and his comrades were smart enough to respect that. Even Kiba's big mouth was shut.

"Hinata-san is very fuckable," Sai interjected expressionlessly from his spot at the corner of the table.

Kiba, Shino, and Naruto choked. One piece of barbeque hung from Sai's chopsticks and he brought it to his mouth neatly, oblivious to his comrade's stares.

"What the _fuck_?" Neji's veins threatened to emerge from his temples. He threw an incredulous look in the ex-ANBU member's direction.

"You were all thinking it," Sai shrugged. A series of reddened faces appeared around the table.

"Heh," Kiba's grin seem to take up his whole face. "But I bet Sasuke thought of that a long time ago."

That was the last straw for Sasuke. "Listen, you piece of _shit_—" the Uchiha lunged forward at Kiba's throat, black tomoe swirling in his eyes. Kiba's snarled as he bared his fangs, his nails protruding in response to the hostility. They hurtled to the ground when Sasuke tackled him from across the table, throwing a punch immediately.

"Sasuke!" Neji reprimanded, trying to get a hold of the Uchiha's shirt. He knew Hinata wouldn't like it at all if she found out Sasuke and Kiba were involved in a fistfight. The Hyuuga genius tried grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt, but he was shoved away in the process.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sasuke roared, throwing Neji against the table. Luckily, Chouji was there to catch all the food that was about to start flying everywhere.

"Annoying asshole!" Neji's calm demeanor was finally shot and veins appeared around his eyes. He stomped angrily back towards the two, rolling up his sleeves.

"Neji, don't!" Lee hurried to try to stop his teammate. "Don't use any ninjutsu!"

"Teme, don't fight here!" The blonde jumped up from his seat, scurrying to catch up to Lee.

The two did nothing but get tangled in the tussle on the floor. Every so often, a flash of orange or green would appear as a heap on the floor, but then it be seen once again in the midst of kicks and punches, their attempts of alleviating the conflict futile. Everyone else gave up trying to figure out whether they were trying to stop the fight or fuel it.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yare, yare," he slid away from the blurry brawl that was Sasuke and Kiba. He made his way to Naruto's couch and plopped on it, gesturing for Chouji to come after him. The Akimichi boy munched on his chips trailing the shadow-nin. He gave Shino a knowing look, and he also followed the two into the living room.

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown towards the door, smashing through it with a loud crash. The door collapsed open to reveal a very angry-looking Sakura, an extremely red Hinata, and a bemused Ino and Ten Ten.

"Y-yo," Naruto gulped, looking up at them from his position sprawled on the ground.

It was quiet for a few seconds as the boys froze in mid-punch and the girls gawked at the mess inside the apartment. Kiba was pinned to the ground and Sasuke had his shirt in one hand, the other poised to connect with the Inuzuka's jaw. Neji trying to grab onto a piece of Sasuke's clothing, or at least one of his limbs, and Lee had his arms encircled around Neji's waist, as if trying to hold in him back.

"Um…how long were you there for?" Lee finally asked, his wide eyes blinking rapidly as he, Naruto, and Neji straightened themselves.

"Idiot!" Saskura screeched, hurling the plastic bag in her hand at Naruto's head. "At least defend me better!" She stomped off furiously with Naruto whining, "Sakura-chaaaaaan," behind her.

"Hinata!" Sasuke tried to gather his thoughts. "I—!" He looked down at the hand that was clenching the front of Kiba's shirt. Kiba's eye was beginning to black and he could feel scratches on his face. He was pretty sure the shards of clothing on the floor belonged to both him and Kiba. He looked back up to meet Hinata's mortified expression. He threw Kiba away from him in response, and the brown-haired boy hit the wall across from them. "What did you hear?"

"I-I—" she began, backing out of the doorway. Her eyes were locked on Sasuke's with every step she took, but she turned abruptly and raced off, her burning face in her hands.

"Hinata!" Sasuke rushed after her.

It was silent once again in the room, this time at the awkwardness of the situation.

"So… you heard everything we said?" Lee asked, fiddling with his thumbs.

His question was responded to with a vicious glare from a certain weapons mistress, and the spandex-wearing ninja visibly deflated.

"Aaaand that's what happens when you put a bunch of idiots in the same room," Ino muttered, linking her arms through Ten Ten's and pulling her away from the apartment. "Let's go, Ten Ten." She called out a little louder where her teammates were lounging on the couching, "Thanks for nothing, dumbasses."

She was answered with a lazy hand that could only be Shikamaru's and she walked off with a flip of her hair.

"What about Hinata?" Kiba asked, eyeing Neji nervously.

The long-haired genius shrugged. "I think she'll be okay. She just can't handle taking compliments."

"And Sasuke?"

Neji snorted. "I could not care less. Hopefully, Hinata-sama hands his ass over on a platter." He sighed. "But knowing those too, I think they'll be completely fine." Neji smirked and crossed his arms. "Sasuke probably never would've willingly admitted his feelings for Hinata-sama any other way."

Kiba walked over to the window and gazed down, searching for the pair, with Neji and Lee behind him. They stood under a lamppost near the edge of the end of Naruto's street. Hinata stood staring shyly at her feet with Sasuke explaining something, one hand behind his neck and a flustered expression on his face. "I also think Hinata was beginning to question whether or not she meant anything to that bastard," Kiba muttered.

"She obviously does," Neji replied, watching as Hinata raised her head to smile at the dark haired boy in front of her. Sasuke reached out to put a hand to the back of her head, pulling her to his chest and resting his chin on her head, his cheeks reddening. "Heh," Neji grinned. He raised a fist to meet the one that was extended in his direction.

Kiba closed the distance between their fists in a small bump. His fangs glistened as he beamed widely. "Mission accomplished."


	4. Chapter 4

_Whaaaaat? 2 drabbles within the span of one week? Yep. I have multiple fanfic tabs open and I get spurts of inspiration that dictate whether or not I finish one or start another, so another drabble it is! (While I neglect my other college homework) Oh well, this is more fun anyway. Also, I decided that I will finish up most of these drabble ideas and finish my "Renew" fanfic! I'll be home from school soon, so I'll have plenty of time (finally) to write. I'm also (finally) getting more ideas and inspiration for the other incomplete fanfics. Anyway, enjoy reading and thanks for coming back for more! _ xoxo, uchihaotakuhime

* * *

**Great Expectations**

"Enough," A cold voice commanded. "We're done here." The man turned away from the slender, blue-haired girl laying sprawled on the floor. "Get out of my sight."

Hinata burst out of the main house training room, holding in her tears until she reached the outskirts of the village to her favorite training grounds. She stumbled to the lone training post, staring at it unseeingly as tears streamed down her cheeks, willing herself to be numb and letting the crisp air chill her bones.

She inhaled a quick, sharp breath once before leaping into a fighting stance, activating her byakugan and ignoring the wetness on her cheeks. "Ha!" She began her routine, going through the movements robotically. Although her body screamed of exhaustion, she could not let herself relax. She must punish herself for being weak. _Isn't that right, Chichiue?_

_Pathetic_. Right hand. Left hand. Right, left. _Losing all those spars in a row. The main house shouldn't lose to the branch house. The elder should not lose to the younger._ Her fingers jabbed the post with every word her mind screamed at her. She ducked an imaginary blow to her head, ducking down and kicking upward with one precise move. "Ha!"

_Worthless_. She brought her hands back up to protect her face. "You're wrong!" Hinata ceased her stationary movement and circled the training point. _What good is a Hyuuga who has no desire to be the best? What good is an heiress who needs protection? What good is a kunoichi who can hardly defend herself?_ "All of you!" Images of tenketsu points appeared in her vision as she imagined an opponent. Who was it exactly that she imagined? _Everyone that had ever doubted her._

"Juuken Hou: Hakke rokujuu yonshou," she whispered fiercely, a rare coldness in her voice. She settled her tear-stained face into a callous expression, matching that of her relatives, her form perfect and regal, even for an eight year old. "HA!" She charged forward, unleashing all the chakra she could to complete the jutsu, and attacked.

_Hated_. "2 palms!" By her father, her cousin, her clan. _You killed your mother. You killed your uncle. Why is a weak main branch girl the next leader of the clan? Disgusting. We have kids in the branch house younger than her who are stronger!_ The hateful words powered her weakened muscles and drove chakra forcefully from her core to her fingertips. "4 palms!"

_Unfit_. To lead the Hyuuga. To become a shinobi. "8 palms!"

_Alone_. Her mother is no longer alive. Her cousin, no longer her best friend. Her sister, estranged. And her father didn't even want her under his care. "16 palms!" Isolated from the rest of the members of her family, who found it too awkward to interact with the very disgrace of the Hyuuga.

_Failure_. Faster and faster, her hands flew. Faster and faster, the tears leaked out past her lashes. The wetness in her eyes made it seem like she held the brightest of diamonds in the sockets of her skull.

_You'll never make it. _"32 palms!" She could feel the chakra beginning to drain out of her body, matching the speed of her strikes, but she ignored her body's warning to stop. _Push, Hinata!_

_You're wrong, you're all wrong!_ More and more angry, frustrated tears squeezed out past the protruding veins around her eyes. _You don't know me! _"64 palms!" Her movements blurred as she struck.

"I. am. Not. WEAK!" she screamed. With a final thrust, she stabbed the training post with two fingers and a blast of chakra, smashing the training post into bits. Hinata fell to the ground sobbing, her fingers bloodied and broken, cradling herself in her arms. It was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. "I'm not weak," she whispered again, the tears staining the dirt below here alongside the drops of blood that feel from her palms.

"You're loud," a voice called. "Loud, but impressive."

Hinata directed the vision of her byakugan towards the direction of the voice, her body shaking as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't bother to wipe her tears. A shadowy figure jumped down from a nearby tree branch. It emerged in the sun with its face hidden behind a mask.

"Gomen, ANBU-san," her voice trembled, as she bowed her head in shame. She awaited the harsh words she knew would come from yet another person. She released her byakugan, the veins around her temples fading one by one back into her sweaty skin. The girl felt the older boy's presence beside her and she felt him kneel down next to her. "You're not supposed to show yourself to me, are you?" she asked timidly. She cast her gaze away from him politely.

He shrugged. "I know you already saw me and my face with your byakugan. What's the point? It was me who was unprepared." He lifted off his mask and the face of Uchiha Itachi smiled down at her. "I think it would be impractical to use genjutsu on you."

"Itachi-san! Don't—!" Hnata's face pinkened in embarrassment and surprise. 'I-I can't—" She shut her eyes.

"I didn't conceal my presence. It's my fault," he insisted, but Hinata remained adamantly frozen, refusing to open her eyes. Itachi sighed. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Hyuuga." He caught her small hands in one of his as he interrupted her. She peeked at him slowly. "I've seen you train before. You're not as weak as they think." He reached in his pack and pulled out some bandages. "Here, sit."

He helped her up from her kneeling position on the ground into one where she sat as comfortably as she could. Tenderly, he taped her fingers, wrapping them carefully, one by one. Hinata marveled at his hands and the strength and power that flowed through his veins, yet his touch was gentle as he nursed her wounds. She watched him as he worked quickly and efficiently. His face was calm and his eyes were still, but he revealed no signs of what he was thinking. She was probably keeping him from his duties. Hinata looked away and bit her lip. _I'm a hindrance to everyone_.

"There," he said, helping her place her hands neatly on her lap. Hinata turned her hands over, raising her hand to the sun and admiring his work. She hadn't really spent time with the Uchiha heir before, only during clan meetings, but she was surprised how easy it was to be around him. She realized that his presence was soothing, and she didn't feel pressured to live up to some expectation. He didn't talk much and he demanded nothing from her. She felt no need for competition or acknowledgement. It felt…peaceful. She sighed and one last, lingering sob shuddered throughout her body.

"Why do you hold yourself back?' Itachi asked quietly. 'You probably hurt yourself more here with this piece of wood than you do with actual people." He sat down across from her, placing the bandages back in his pack, and rested his arms on his knees.

She hung her head and her short hair fell across her face, grazing her chin. He saw more with his sharingan than most of her relatives saw with their byakugan. For once, someone actually looked at her—and saw through her. Not just to her tenketsu points, but deep inside her heart where her emotions remained hidden.

"I almost killed someone," she whispered after a long pause. Hinata avoided Itachi's gaze. "One of my oldest cousins from the branch house wanted to spar with me, but I almost killed him. People say he deserved it, since how _dare_ he—a mere branch member—raise a hand to the next clan leader? How _dare_ he challenge my birthright?," she said sarcastically before her face crumpled. "But now, whenever I fight, I can never finish because the look on his face shows up in my mind. I begged them to keep it a secret from my father." Hinata shut her eyes, imagining the blood dripping from her cousin's face and the anguished look in his eyes. She caught her breath, choking back a sob. "I can't do that to Hanabi! Or Neji-nii-san! I just can't! What if I accidentally do that to father? I know I'm not good as him yet, but what if?" The pitch of her voice rose as she vented out her feelings hysterically, yet Itachi didn't bat an eyelash. In fact, it looked like he was actually listening to her, so she continued with a shaky voice. "Ever since then, I never really bothered to learn more and I kept falling behind in my skills. I didn't want to try anymore. I don't care if I get beat up so badly my heart stops. I don't care if they beat me to the ground every single time. But I can't… I'll _never_ let myself do _that_ to people." Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the demolished piece of wood that she had spent so much time with. "My father—he thinks I'm weak. He doesn't think I'm capable of hurting someone. And he _especially_ doesn't think I have what it takes to lead my clan." She returned her arms so that she was hugging herself, almost as if to lessen the pain she felt in her heart.

"Being an heir to a great clan is not an easy task," Itachi's mouth flattened wryly. "Believe me, I know." He played with his mask absentmindedly.

She peered at him curiously, but he didn't continue right away. "You're just a child," he sighed finally. "Just because we come from great clans, just because we have few geniuses now and then—I don't know why they expect everyone to be like that." He spoke as if he was disgusted with himself and his face contorted to a scary grimace. "Poor Sasuke's the same way," he mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He snorted affectionately. "Yes, that foolish little brother of mine thinks he can catch up to me so quickly, but he doesn't realize his mind and his body are just different." Itachi leaned back on his elbows staring at the sky. "I wish my father would stop pressuring him so much. It's killing him."

"Aa, demo—." Hinata began, and Itachi brought his head up to look at her. She was playing with the edge of her bandages, and he could tell she was thinking hard because of the wrinkle between her brow. "I think Sasuke-kun tries his hardest to be acknowledged by those he loves most—his family. He's very brave." She bit her lip as it started to quiver.

Itachi stared at her, his eyes softening as he realized that she understood not only him and his role in the clan, but also his brother. "You are just a child," he repeated, more to himself than anything. A far away look settled in his dark eyes.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "H-how do you deal with stuff like that? Your clan? Your family?" she asked, her voice growing stronger as she sought his advice. "How are you so…" Hinata's eyes darted around as she tried to transform her thoughts into words. "…so strong?" She leaned forward, tilting her head up to him, her eyes pleading for answers.

Itachi looked at her seriously and sat up straight, leaning towards her as he spoke. "Don't let them tell you how strong or weak they think you are. In the end, it doesn't matter what anyone expects from you. Sometimes, it is not the clan you must live for." He placed a tender hand on her head and sharingan eyes stared deeply into byakugan. "Or die for."

Her lips turned down as she tried to understand what he was trying to say. "B-but I don't understand. I'm supposed to lead them one day. They are my blood."

"Hinata, you are not defined by your clan," he said slowly. "Though you are bound to them by your eyes and your jutsu, they have no right to tell you who you are and what you must do for this village." He looked off into the distance where the steady river met the sky, his face calm. Hinata caught him grip his mask a little tighter and she wondered why his hand trembled a little. He caught her staring at him and he smiled down at her once more. "Remember that."

Itachi reached back towards his neck, pulling his hair tie out of his low ponytail and letting his hair flow with the soft breeze that had dried Hinata's tears. She admired his shiny locks and self-consciously tugged at the strands that framed her face as she waited for him to keep speaking, sensing that he wasn't finished talking. Itachi gathered his hair again and proceeded to tie it meticulously. "What we do for our clans we should for the good of the village. We're more than just next in line to lead our clans. All that we do—we are the future of Konoha, no matter where you stand in your clan or your position in the village." When he was finished, he settled his long arms on his lap.

There was a long moment of silence as Hinata processed his words, her eyebrows drawing together in concentration. Something told her that there was something else he was trying to say. Was Itachi not happy in his own clan? Why did he not hold his clan name proudly on his lips the way the Hyuuga did? Was there something else that truly gave his life meaning? She nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Nn," she agreed, thinking that there was a reason why they called Itachi a genius. It sounded like he had made up his mind about where he stood within his clan, heir or not, and it gave him the strength he needed to do whatever he had to do. He spoke with the wisdom of a thousand years, yet he was only about 5 years older than she was. Although she nodded, Hinata knew that she did not comprehend the full meaning behind his words and she studied Itachi closely, trying to figure him out, searching his face, his eyes—anything—for clues.

He chuckled softly, sighing almost as if a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. "Somehow it seems easier telling you that than it would be my own brother," he said looking down at her and noticing that she was fiddling with her hair. He reached over to push the back of her short, cropped hair up so that it was standing up in spiky tendrils. He snorted, imagining his brother with white eyes, a sweeter, rounder face, and fuller, pinker lips.

"Eh?" she asked, questions filling her opal eyes, wondering why he once again brought up his brother, and stranger still, why he was playing with her hair.

"Nothing," Itachi laughed again, this time smoothing her hair down. He paused to grin at her, leaving his hand on her head.

"Ano… Itachi-san?" she poked her fingers together shyly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Maybe it's because you're more like me, ne, future clan leader? Uchiha, Hyuuga, Byakugan, Sharingan. Heir, heiress." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off. I have an important mission tonight," Itachi squatted next to her, so that his face reached her eye level, and tweaked her nose affectionately. "Ganbatte, Hinata,"

A flush of pink dusted Hinata's porcelain cheeks and she finally returned his smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Arigatou, Itachi-san."

That smile that he gave her and wore so well played itself over and over in her mind even after he had covered it with his mask. She tried to keep her eyes on his back when the light glared from behind him as he leapt towards the sun, but he disappeared almost immediately, and all she could see was the faces of the hokages in the distance. Hinata shielded her eyes trying to find him again and wondered why she had seen a bit of sadness behind that smile and in his guarded eyes. "Uchiha, Hyuuga," she repeated. "Byakugan, Sharingan, Heir, heiress," Hinata continued, murmuring to herself. She reached down to trace her finger in the dirt. "Light, dark. Red, White. Water, fire." She glanced down at what she had drawn. The Hyuuga emblem stood proudly next to the Uchiha symbol. She stretched further to draw above them Konohagakure's leaf, outlining the dirt gently and slowly with her slender finger. "But we are not defined by our clans," she whispered, quoting Itachi's words.

Hinata rose from her position on the ground to stand tall and proud in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her heart was soothed by the words of the Uchiha prodigy. She looked down one more time and scuffed the dirt with her toe, erasing both the Hyuuga and Uchiha emblems, leaving the Konoha symbol untouched.

The pain she had felt before was gone. It had made her stronger. She vowed that from this day forward, her pain would be her strength. And like Itachi, she would make sure to define her own fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Present**

It was like he had been slapped in the face or punched in the gut. "Wait. What?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Can you… can you say that again?" His breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to repeat her words.

Hinata's face flushed and she lowered her eyes to fix them on greenery in below her. She fiddled with the edge of her sundress as her dark, blue hair caressed her skin in the summer breeze, drying in the warm air. "I-I think I'm in love with your brother."

And then all the remaining air he had been holding escaped him.

* * *

They had been celebrating Itachi's birthday in the meadows by a lake just a few miles away from Konoha. He hadn't wanted a big party, but Sasuke and Hinata were able to surprise him with a small picnic celebration with those who meant the most to him. Sasuke managed to convince his father to take the day off of the police force ("Just this once, Otou-san!" he had begged, although it wasn't until he had begrudgingly offered to volunteer for a day that his father agreed.) Mikoto and Hinata spent a whole day slaving away in the kitchen preparing all of Itachi's favorite foods and sharing embarrassing stories about Itachi's past. It hadn't taken much to persuade Shisui to attend, but the two had to practically drag Kakashi out of bed to get ready. Shisui and Kakashi were supposed to lead Itachi, under the premise of an ANBU mission, to the lake after they had set up the surprise—only to be told by Kakashi that he had the day off. Although it seemed hard to surprise a sharingan user, luckily Itachi was distracted enough by the two to be ambushed by none other than his younger brother, his mother, his father, and the only girl he had ever had feelings for.

After eating as much food as their stomachs could hold and smashing pieces of the cake in Itachi's face, they headed for the lake to cool off. But before he could so much as put a toe in the cold, refreshing water, Hinata had all but dragged Sasuke up a tree to talk to him in private. She was standing, leaning into the tree trunk, almost as if to hide herself from the words she was about to say, and he sat on a branch across from her, his legs dangling off the edge, frozen by what she had told him.

It was supposed to be a good day. It _was_ a good day. So why did he feel like it was the end of the world?

"…ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked his head up from his fixed stare on the lake where his brother and his friends were swimming and splashing in the clear water. "What?" His brother seemed relaxed, happy, and most importantly, free of stress, as he laughed and enjoyed his day. As always, he deserved the best.

"Will you help me…ano, talk to him?" Her wide, hopeful eyes stared straight through him, and for a brief second, he hated her for making him love her so much. Just one peek from those sparkling eyes under thick, long lashes and he was wrapped around her finger. "I mean, I've loved him as a brother for my whole life, but I think…I think it's different now." Too bad her words cut like a knife.

He forced a smile. "Of course, Hinata. Anything for you."

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said softly, placing her small hand against his cheek. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She ruffled his hair, smiling happily and breathing a long sigh of relief. Hinata leapt from the tree, doing a backwards somersault and landing gracefully and softly on her feet.

"Aa," he muttered, slumping forward. "Best friend."

"Let's go swim, Sasuke!"

And, as usual, he couldn't deny her request.

* * *

They spent most of their time in the lake, playing water games and relaxing in the still lake. Mikoto and Fugaku were sound asleep on their picnic blanket, enjoying the cool shade and the sounds of laughter in the distance. Kakashi and Shisui had swam out to a small island in the middle of the lake. Itachi refused the offer to race and instead grabbed a cold, iced drink, taking a break from the water and lounging next to his younger brother on a mat. Itachi sighed and leaned back on one arm, turning his face towards the sun, his wet, unbound hair falling around his shoulders.

Sasuke noted the contented grin on his brother's face as he eyed him from the corner of his eye. _I just want him to be happy. _"Nii-san," he began, shaking his own wet hair out of his eyes.

"Mm?"

"Hinata wants to talk to you. She's over there, under that tree." He nodded towards the direction where Hinata lay on the blanket beneath the shade. "I think she wants to tell you Happy Birthday."

"Really?" His brother's eyes crinkled with a smile. "I might as well give her my thanks. Was this…" he motioned with his arm, sweeping towards the view of the lake with his arm, "Was this your idea?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Mostly hers. I helped a little." He took a sip of his iced tea.

"You don't have act all tough, tsundere," his older brother snorted. "Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi smirked and flicked his younger brother on the forehead before turning to stroll towards Hinata.

The Hyuuga girl sat up immediately upon seeing Itachi approach, her eyes filled with adoration as she looked up at him, although she blushed a little at the shirtless Uchiha, his chest glistening with water droplets from the lake. She glanced quickly over to Sasuke mouthing, "Thank you!" and smiling excitedly. He mouthed, "Ganbatte," and gave her a thumbs up, although his stomach sunk.

Sasuke tried to inconspicuously spy on the two as they exchanged words. So many emotions flickered across their faces—embarrassment, surprise, happiness. Hinata's lithe fingers fiddled faster with her blanket and he knew she was mustering up all the courage to admit her feelings to his brother. Eventually, he watched Itachi lean forward to kiss Hinata on her forehead and the blush creep slowly up her neck towards her cheeks as he took her hand is his own. Her happy smile gave away Itachi's answer to her confession.

It hurt, but he smothered the emotions that he felt rising within him. They were the two most important people in the world to him. Today was one of the most special days, since today was the day Kami had blessed the world with his brother's life. He wanted Itachi to have the best—and if that meant the best, most caring and loving woman (other than their mother, of course) in the world, he would let him have it.

After all, his brother deserved the best gift that of all, one that he would want himself, the most perfect present. Right?

Sasuke leaned back to lay on the mat, raising one arm to shield his face, almost as if to block the sun from his eyes. He really meant to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. He'd give up anything, if it meant everything to his beloved brother.

"Happy Birthday, nii-san."


End file.
